A Psylocke happens
by SpideyMoon
Summary: X-Men involvements with the Spider-Man from the 2016 Marvel film "Captain America: Civil War" who was thinking about their Uncanny appearances and why are they with him.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker from the 2016 film: "Captain America: Civil War" was having mixed solicitousness about the uncanny appearances of the shortened X-Men team that arrives at his door with talks about his Michelle and the prom dance with Cable arriving with Loki joining the Brotherhood of Mutants. Will Prom be ok?

 **Disclaimer: SpideyMoon owns nothing but only her own fanfictions, her profile, her own OC characters, her ideas, her own imaginations from her brain but you don't need to copy any of my fanfics and the rest of them or own them without my permission. But we can talk about owning or borrowing my own OC characters with my permission by PM which means private messaging for those who have their own profiles and that's all.**

* * *

Chapter 1: **Choo-choo**

Gwen Stacy was gathering up fake avengers-wanna be's in Harry Osborn's and his dad's secret lab to gang up against Spider-Man in order to join Captain America's cause to help the Winter Soldier and Hydra by Norman's hands.

This world has more mean people after all.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 will be coming tomorrow ok? Bye! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here right now folks! Enjoy! ^_-

 **Disclaimer: SpideyMoon owns nothing but only her own fanfictions, her profile, her own OC characters, her ideas, and her own imaginations. You can only print out my stories or read on the internet at home but no taking or stealing just like I already had pointed out earlier on the first chapter. All you can do is just have fun reading my stories for entertainment ok? Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 2: **What does her telekinetic humps say?**

At Midtown high, Michelle has so many splendid amounts of silent body languages that she have had always desired or her Peter Parker to feel. It is called love.

Liz Allen waits for what will happen to her crush Flash Thompson but what about a cute rich guy instead? Only Harry Osborn as her number one choice!

Spider-Man was in civilian form when he passes off his smooches to his unwary crush who was going for cheerleading tryouts with Sally Avril.

* * *

 **Bye guys! Chapter three will be coming soon ok? I'll be back soon! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is right here everyone! Enjoy! ^^

 **Disclaimer: SpideyMoon owns nothing but only her own fanfictions and etc. Just read on everyone ok? ^_-**

* * *

Chapter 3: **I will**

Gwen Stacy's night poem for Spider-Man. Her angry.

Then she sets up her to-do-list or a green goblin transformation while her white colored CD player was unplugged so that the song "Em Khong Can Anh" from Ho Ngoc Ha can be heard aloud.

"I will not love you" Ms. Stacy mutters on her drawers.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Too sure**

Harry Osborn was too certain to be sure that Gwen really likes him totally.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 will be coming soon everyone! Bye! ^_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Your love's got me looking so crazy right now!**

Psylocke and the X-Men were fighting the Guardians of the Galaxy but they all faked it in order to trick Magneto and his Sentinels by letting Professor X using astral projection to take control of Magneto and letting Rouge stunning him with her attack power while Shadowcat had broadcasted herself into the robots and disconnected them.

To their delight, Magneto screams in distress with S.H.E.I.L.D. taking him into custody and dealing with him.

Rogue then bellows out merrily "GOOD CHEERS X-MEN! WE'RE OFF FOR NEW YORK!" with Gambit delighting them with his observatory that held a giant binocular on top of the roof that added to let them all see the city.

Jubilee ignites her powers.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 will be coming soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Bucky Barnes had defeated Psylocke and tries to kill her!_

They had made Storm barricade Iron Man's tower but Bucky transforms it into a prison without the billionare knowing!

Thor however, calls Tony and asks for Spider-Man's help!

 _Chapter 7: Psylocke in Spider-Man's apartment._

Peter Parker doesn't like her-a lot.

* * *

 **What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: TV watchng time?_

Peter takes her to Burger King in order to kiss her.

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
